


My Lunatic

by eternal_ink



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, My First Fanfic, Porn With Plot, Smut, WWE Draft, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_ink/pseuds/eternal_ink
Summary: Ophelia had dreamed of competing on this stage one day. She wanted to step into that ring, and fulfill the dream her father never got to. Her chance is finally here, but is stardom enough? Or will she find herself tied up < ;) > with someone she only used to dream of.Angst, insanity, and a bit of smut will ensue. If you know me in real life, and you read this, no you don't.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Other(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Renee Young, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 3





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> After five years of inactivity, I'm coming back. I'm super rusty, so be nice please. Comments welcome below! Let me know what you want to see with this couple.

The butterflies in my stomach may prove a total knock out today. It’s the only thought that manages to stick out among the millions racing through my head. I can’t be such a nervous wreck. Not on my first day. I’ve been training for years to make it here. I have to focus on that. Yes. I’ve trained. I’m prepared. I’ve trained. I’ve prepared. I’m ready. 

“What are you going on about?” 

I snap out of my trance, only to realize that someone has entered my field of vision, and that I have been mumbling my mantra out loud. I bring myself to reality, to look the man in front of me up and down. His curls fall into his eyes, and the smirk across his face tells me enough of his personality well before I get down to his leather jacket or jeans. I try to shove my hands in my pockets before I realize that my new costume doesn’t allow for pockets. That’s right. I was here for my fitting. One last day to make sure I had my look just the way I wanted it before I make my debut- 

“Hey, short-stack... are you deaf?” I am reeled back out of my racing thoughts once again, and my embarrassment is clear as I realize, I still haven’t answered. 

“No. I’m just really preoccupied. Sorry!” He shakes his head, an amused look in his eyes. I stick out my right hand, and he grabs it. Shaking it firmly. “I’m Ophelia.” 

This gets a laugh out of him. “That’s quite a name isn’t it. Ophelia..” My name seems to roll off his tongue, although he treats it like a foreign language. 

“No more out there than Gold Dust, or Hunter Hurst Hemsley.” I banter right back. I thought I may get some flack for my name. Most people choose a stage name, something simple, Nicky, Bri, AJ, Sasha, or Paige. All easy. All recognizable. “It’s Ophelia Nyx” 

“Oh! There’s more!” He chuckles, a deep sound that seems to vibrate the air around me. I like making him laugh. 

“And you are?” He seems taken aback. I know who he is, on stage anyways. Dean Ambrose. The Lunatic Fringe. But that wasn’t my question. 

“Well it depends, I’ve been Jon Moxley, Dean Amrose, Jonathan Good. You can pick and choose really” He looks me up and down. “So the question is who do you want me to be?” 

I bite the inside of my lip, trying to keep a blush from rising to my cheeks. 

“Well... Dean, I feel like as this is work I’ll use your working name.” He shrugs as if the decision was unimportant to him. Suddenly I see a man even larger than Dean approach us. His black hair falls to his shoulders and his tattoos span over biceps larger than I’ve ever seen. 

“Dean- we are about to be on. Let’s go.” Dean hesitates for just a moment before turning to follow his brother. I continue to watch as the pair walks away, which makes it all the more embarrassing to see Dean look over his shoulder and catch my eye. He gives me a sly wink and those butterflies flutter. And here I thought they’d gone away.


	2. Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia plans to watch the match behind stage, but when she is faced with a nerve wracking decision, will she buckle under pressure? Or will she show the world what one small town, and a big dream can produce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to be a bit shorter as honestly I have no attention span for writing after work, but if they aren't super long, they can be up more often. Hopefully a chapter a day. Feedback is appreciated. <3

I find myself back in the dressing room, as Grace pulls together the last hem on my alterations. The costume is finally ready. My eyes dart up to the screen playing the current match, my attention drawn by the familiar 

Sierra  
Hotel  
Indigo  
Echo  
Delta

That announces Dean, and his companions into the ring. This tag team match had the boys up against Sheamus, Cesaro, and John Cena. A weird combination but set up for a good fight. I have to tear my eyes away as Grace lays the outfit in front of me to step into. 

The onyx straps glitter as I shimmy it up over my hips, the bodysuit fitting my curves like a glove. The sequins are done in such a way that it continues to trick your eye, leaving you with an illusion you can’t quite pin down if it’s plain black. I know it isn’t. Grace has spent weeks designing and finishing this masterpiece, weaving hues of blue and green into the base so that it shimmers through the black as I move. Almost like a mirage. 

I pair it with my fishnet tights and begin to zip up my boots. My genius stylist unveils the mirror and I take a good look. This... this is my Cinderella moment. As I take in the way my ebony hair rests on my pale shoulders, I see Stephanie McMahon step into the locker room. 

I immediately straighten myself up, standing nearly two inches taller than a second ago. Fear can be great for the posture. 

“Mrs. McMahon.” My greeting is met with a curt nod, and a glance towards the screen.

“Grace, get her in full gear.” The mogul turns to me, and I have to strain to keep my jaw off the floor. “Ophelia, you are going on tonight.” My straining is for naught. 

“Ma’am? My debut isn’t scheduled for another two weeks.” The butterflies that had dissipated are the last item left in my stomach. I feel like I could take off, the weight of her hand on my shoulder the only gravity holding me down.   
“I understand, but we’ve had a Diva call who can’t make the show tonight. Paige has had a family emergency, and you need to take her place in the upcoming match.” The upcoming match- Words flood my mind, that match is against AJ Lee. The current women’s champion, and a brutal competitor. Fear would be a mild way to describe the adrenaline that tells me to run out the ramp, out the studio, and back to my small town. Then I meet her eyes.

Her blue eyes hold nothing of the iciness they do on TV. She seems calm, collected, and in charge, but her eyes are pleading. This is after all just a chance to prove myself. I steel my nerves, and put on my best face.

“Yes ma’am. I’ll be ready.” 

Grace is scurrying in the back, getting the final pieces of my ensemble together. Stephanie turns, half out the door before she turns around. “I’ll have them queue your entrance. Break a leg kiddo.” 

I finally exhale for the first time since she entered the room, and turn back to continue getting dressed. I pull on my lace gloves, and take one last glance to the crowd on the screen. Dean and the others of the Shield stand victoriously in the ring. I take my first steps towards the entrance stage.


	3. Early Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia ends up in the ring quite a bit earlier than expected. How will she fare in the fight? And will an unexpected guest end up throwing her off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be smut eventually I promise. I just got to writing, and it wants to be written with a plot. I still love all the feedback and kudos and hits. Thanks for all the support so far. You make it so exciting to write again.

“Bite my tongue, bide my time  
Wearing a warning sign  
Wait 'til the world is mine  
Visions I vandalize  
Cold in my kingdom size  
Fell for these ocean eyes”

The lyrics echo through the tunnel as I take a deep breath. I step forward and out onto the mainstage. The lights are blinding, blues and whites float over the audience, and it takes a moment for me to soak it in. 

This is it- I made it, Dad...

One foot in front of the other, I make my way down the ramp. I’m nearly halfway down before the lights begin to fade, and I can see the faces in the crowd. My grip on my confidence slips for a second, as I remember being in the audience at one of the shows, watching for years at home. 

So, let’s give them a show. 

I climb those infamous steel steps and step into the ring. I wave to the crowd once, and then the look of shock on AJ’s face finally sets in. The referee starts about readying the match, and we both step to the middle of the mat. She speaks first.

“Where’s Paige?” I give a quick explanation of her calling out, and that I was told to fill in. She tosses her locks over her shoulder and shrugs. “Well, let’s see how you do then newbie.” She thrusts her title belt into the air, before starting her ritual skip around the ring. I am walking to my corner of the room when a face comes into my field of vision. There at the announcer table, sits a glistening man in a tank top and jeans, his curls messy and amuck. His eyes meet mine and he smirks. I can vaguely hear my name mentioned over the microphone as I turn my back to him, ready to face the match. Today is all about surprises. 

The bell rings, and AJ darts quickly across the ring. Unfortunately for her, she isn’t that much smaller than me. For once, she isn’t the fastest in the ring. By the time she has made it to my corner, I’ve made it to the corner next to me. As she lunges in my direction again, I duck under her, causing her to trip over myself. She hits the mat, and the roar of the crowd overtakes my senses. I hear Dean’s voice over the mic, and I get the familiar adrenaline rush that I love from training. 

“Way to go Rookie!” His outburst is followed by a chuckle, “Not bad for a lucky hit” I hear him in the background, continuing, but my eyes are back on the fight. A champion doesn’t stay down for long, and sure enough, AJ is already up on her feet again. And she looks miffed. I brace myself as she finally connects, her shoulder landing right in my stomach. The air is knocked out of me, but I can’t focus on that right now. I know her moves, and I know if I get my back on this mat, I hand her the match. I throw all my force forward, splitting our direction. She continues through on her path, and I have a second to breathe.

The match goes for what I’m sure is only 5 minutes, but it seems like a lifetime. We grapple for power a few times, but I eventually end up with both shoulders on the mat. My chest is heaving, and I’m a bit fuzzy-headed as the ref hits the mat. 

One.

Two.

Three times.

I hear the boom of the announcer’s voice overhead, hailing AJ as the reigning champion and winner. The short diva finally comes back into focus in front of me, her hand extended. “Good match. Welcome to the team.” I grin back at her bright smile, before sneaking my way out of the ring as discreetly as possible, so she can take her winning lap around the ring and celebrate. 

Good match indeed.


End file.
